To make a song and dance
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: Quand des chansons m'inspirent des one-shots sur l'univers merveilleux de Harry Potter. One-shot 1 en ligne!
1. Présentation

**To make a song and dance**

_Recueil de one-shots_

« To make a song and dance » n'est pas une fic unifiée mais un recueil de one-shots, tous inspirés de chansons.

¤

En fait, il m'arrive très souvent, en écoutant une chanson que j'aime, d'imaginer une situation avec les personnages d'Harry Potter qui corresponde aux paroles et à la mélodie.

D'habitude, j'évite de trop penser à l'idée qui surgit (Kill the Plot Bunnies !), parce que j'ai déjà assez de mal avec mes fics en cours.

Mais je me suis dit qu'en fait, je ne faisais absolument aucun mal à ces fics en écrivant un petit one-shot rapide quand l'envie m'en prenait. D'où ce recueil.

¤

Le titre du recueil vient de l'expression anglaise « to make a song and dance about something » qui signifie « faire toute une histoire de quelque chose ». J'ai trouvé ça très approprié.

¤

Voilà pour cette sorte d'introduction, j'espère que les développements vous plairont…


	2. La différence s'appelle l'amour

**To make a song and dance - 1**

Titre : La différence s'appelle l'amour

Auteur : Prêtresse schtroumphique

Rating : G

Pairing : Sirius Black/ Rémus Lupin

Note : cette fic est inspirée d'une soirée de spleen passée à écouter des chansons tristes, dont 'Tout s'efface' de Bruel. Les paroles de la fin en sont tirées.

Dédicace : à Madame Grouyère, qui est plus Chou que Chou. Mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble presque deux ans auparavant, lorsque Rémus, prenant son courage à deux mains- et la Bierraubeurre alcoolisée de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de Poudlard aidant- avait avoué à Sirius non seulement son penchant pour les hommes, mais surtout son penchant pour le genre d'homme que son ami était.

Il s'était un peu embrouillé dans ses explications à l'époque, mais l'essentiel était passé, et avant que Rémus n'ait pu finir totalement son bafouillage, Sirius l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche.

Le loup-garou gardait de ce moment un souvenir vague et trouble. Il regrettait amèrement cela maintenant, mais la cérémonie de fin d'études avait eu lieu quelques jours à peine après la pleine lune, et par conséquent, l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingéré avait eu un effet assez notable sur lui.

Au cours des deux années qui s'étaient écoulées, Rémus n'avait que rarement repensé à cette soirée, notamment parce que tout imbibé d'alcool qu'il était, il n'en avait pas vraiment profité : à peine eut-il échangé quelques baisers avec l'Homme De Sa Vie qu'il s'effondrait en ronflant dans ses bras. Pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire pourrait-on dire, mais Sirius en avait toujours plaisanté. Les rares fois où ses pensées s'égaraient de ce côté-là, un sourire niais apparaissait sur son visage, ce qui est le cas pour tous les amoureux repensant à leur premier baiser, soyons honnête.

Depuis quelques temps pourtant, repenser à tout cela lui amenait un goût amer en bouche.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ces deux années où il avait profité de son bonheur avec Padfoot, il n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui pourtant crevait les yeux. Jusqu'au jour des vingt ans de Peter, où tous les quatre, augmentés de Lily, ils avaient évoqués ce qu'ils feraient dix ans plus tard. La tradition, la banale habitude de tous les jeunes à cet âge. Mais pour Rémus, la soirée n'avait pas été banale.

Quant son tour était venu, Sirius avait déclaré qu'il se voyait bien Auror, dans une maison confortable, mais pourvu d'un grand jardin pour les parties de Quidditch, avec ses amis et son partenaire du moment à ses côtés.

Rémus s'était senti comme s'étouffant dans un marais puant à ce moment-là, puis s'était repris, et quand son tour était venu, il avait réussi à sortir le même genre de souhait. Mais en rentrant chez lui, après avoir décliné l'invitation de Sirius à partager son lit, ses résistances avaient lâchées.

¤¤¤¤¤

Cela s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt. Rémus avait revu Sirius à la va-vite quelques fois, mais n'avait rien dit.

Sirius devait venir dîner chez lui ce soir, Rémus l'y avait invité. Il devait lui parler, maintenant, parce que tout garder pour lui le faisait trop souffrir. Il savait pourtant qu'il souffrirait bien plus encore en parlant avec Sirius, il savait que ce qu'il redoutait, et dont il essayait encore de douter parfois, ne faisait en fait pas de doute.

Pendant deux ans, il avait été aveugle, sans doute volontairement, bien qu'inconsciemment, parce qu'il était trop heureux avec Sirius pour vouloir voir les choses en face. Mais maintenant que ses yeux avaient été ouverts, il voyait clairement toutes ces choses, tout ces petits riens qui trahissaient que ses sentiments étaient bien plus forts que ceux de Sirius.

Rémus n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pourtant.

Sirius avait toujours été tellement inconstant ; oh jamais infidèle, mais très souvent butinant de-ci de-là, passant d'un garçon ou d'une fille à l'autre si souvent que sa relation de deux ans avec Rémus tenait du miracle pour beaucoup.

Sirius avait besoin d'être aimé, admiré, tout le temps et par tout le monde. Sans doute une conséquence fâcheuse de son enfance où il avait été constamment rejeté. Etre aimé ouvertement d'une seule personne ne pourrait jamais lui suffire totalement, sans même qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire à cause de cela.

Rémus avait voulu oublier tout cela, et il avait réussi pendant quelques temps. Mais finalement, le bel écran de bonheur était tombé et Rémus ne voyait plus que la réalité.

¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius avait écouté, avait tenté de comprendre ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ses cadres de compréhension : que Rémus aurait voulu vivre toujours avec lui, n'aimer et n'être aimé que de lui.

Il voyait bien, même à la lueur incertaine du feu de cheminée qui éclairait uniquement la pièce, que Rémus avait mal, mais qu'il préférait avoir très mal maintenant plutôt que plus tard.

Et alors qu'il comprenait cela, il comprenait aussi qu'il tenait à Rémus.

Il n'y tenait pas comme on tenait à son grand amour, non, il voulait juste rester avec lui. Encore. Mais pas toujours.

Rémus le savait.

Et Rémus pris sa décision, et la lui dit.

_Même si je sais que tout s'efface, tu restes là, et rien ne passe_

_Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court,_

_La différence s'appelle l'amour_

_Tu veux pas de moi, tu veux pas me perdre_

_Alors ce choix je le fais pour toi, c'est moi qui part._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Mêmes si c'est un one-shot, des reviews seraient les bienvenus… (air innocent qui ne trompe personne).

Vous m'encouragez à poursuivre ce recueil, ou il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber ?


	3. Je voudrais déjà être rouaaaaa!

To make a song and dance - 2

Titre : Je voudrais déjà être roi

Auteur : Prêtresse schtroumphique

Rating : G

Character : Draco, alias Mini-Malfoy

Note : La chanson inspiratrice est 'Je voudrais déjà être roi' de la BO du Roi Lion.

Dédicace : à la Seigneuresse Cadourra Del Lemon, puisque l'on rêve de dominer le monde. Ou un bout de monde au moins.

¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤

_Sa cape en soie, retenue par une agrafe du plus bel argent, flottait derrière lui tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs d'un pas fier et altier. Un petit sourire supérieur dansait sur ses lèvres._

_Les cheveux soigneusement lissés en arrière, il était divinement beau. Ses yeux bleu acier auraient troublé n'importe qui, tout autant que sa peau albâtre ou sa bouche parfaitement dessinée._

_Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Harry Potter. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard hargneux, mais craintif. Draco Malfoy eut un reniflement satisfait. Il était bon que même le Survivant le respecte._

Poursuivant son chemin, il arriva aux portes du château. Là, son elfe de maison l'attendait.

_« Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, Maître, le Portoloin est prêt. Votre épouse, Madame, vous rappelle que ce soir vous êtes invité par le Ministre et que vous ne devriez pas trop tarder »_

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ca commençait à devenir singulièrement déplaisant, et qui plus est très gênant. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il avait ces… idées dans la tête. Et surtout, cette chanson, cette chanson !

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines plus tôt, c'était les vacances de Pâques. Comme il avait cassé son balai en le fracassant rageusement contre le mur des vestiaires à la fin du dernier match de Quidditch, où Griffondor, mené par Potter, avait gagné de plus de 200 points, il avait du se résoudre à demander à son père de lui en racheter un.

Bon, évidemment, il n'avait pas présenté la chose comme ça. Son père était un peu trop à cran ces jours-là, et Draco avait préféré lui raconter une histoire de Saule Cogneur qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à copier sur la mésaventure de Potter – encore lui. Après tout, autant que ce morveux serve à quelque chose.

Ils étaient donc allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Lucius Malfoy, magnanime, avait accepté de lui payer le tout dernier modèle, un _Météore IV_. Ha ! Potter allait en crever de jalousie, toujours ça de gagné.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de virer obsédé sur la question Potter ? Non, certainement pas. Bref.

Après avoir contenté son fils, Lucius Malfoy lui avait demandé de patienter une petite heure le temps que lui même aille faire un tour sur le Sentier des Plaisirs. Draco avait contenu un reniflement méprisant. C'était donc pour ça que son noble géniteur était irritable en ce moment : il n'avait pas eu sa dose de débauche hebdomadaire, il lui fallait une des expertes du Sentier des Plaisirs.

Résigné, et aidé d'ailleurs en cela par la gigantesque glace avec des toooonnes de pépites de chocolat qui trônait devant lui, Draco avait patienté.

Il aurait du le savoir. Ce Fortarôme lui avait toujours semblé louche. Mais de là à imaginer que ce c… veracrasse poisseux en vienne à diffuser de la musique dans son établissement. Et de la musique moldue pour couronner le tout !

Bref, depuis deux semaines, Draco Malfoy avait la chanson du Roi Lion dans la tête. Et cela lui empoisonnait la vie.

Je voudraiiiiis déjààà êtreuh rouaaaaaaa !

Hum.

¤¤¤¤

C'est moi Malfoy, c'est moi le roi, du royaume animal, papalaaaaam. 

Dégage Potter, tu gènes le passage, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

T'as qu'à essayer de marcher un peu plus loin, rétorqua Weasley

Toujours à la rescousse, hein Weasel. Mais moi je ne tiens pas à longer les murs, je laisse ça à ceux de ton espèce.

Tu te prends pour quoi Malfoy ? Le roi ?

La voix de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger le fit sursauter.

Ahem. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Merde, sous le choc, il en avait même oublié d'être arrogant.

Il ne récolta qu'un reniflement dédaigneux.

Merdemerdemerdeuuuuuh !

¤¤¤¤

Draco allongea le pas. Il voulait se distinguer de la masse des autres en arrivant un peu en retard au dîner, mais il ne voulait pas louper l'entrée ! Accélère !

Il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle alors qu'un brouhaha s'en échappait déjà. Parfait, pensa-t-il, je pousse négligemment la porte, et tout le monde me regarde, admire ma prestance et ma beauté.

Je vais faire, dans la cour des grands, une entrée triomphale, en poussant très royalement, un rugissement bestial !

Tais-toi, mais tais-toi, intima-t-il à son cerveau. Allez, c'est parti !

Il ouvrit la porte.

Et Potter hurla, plaqua la main sur son front, hurla plus fort, et s'évanouit sous le regard affolé de l'assistance.

Raté.

¤¤¤¤

Draco assistait d'une humeur morne au dîner, le lendemain. Potter avait hurlé la veille, forcément pile au moment où Vous-savez-qui avait commis, ô hasard, un crime bien sanguinolent sur la personne de Susan Bones.

Et ce soir, Dumbledore faisait un petit discours. Genre discours sur l'état de l'Union 1.

…plus important que jamais de rester solidaires. Je vous invite tous à réfléchir, à vous rendre compte par vous même que de tels actes n'ont pu être commis parce que la communauté sorcière est divisée. Je vous exhorte à ne pas tomber dans le jeu de Voldemort et…

Le roi n'a que faire des conseils d'une vieille corneille 

Draco fulmina. Encore cette maudite chanson ! Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Bon. Au moins ça correspondait assez à la situation. Il accompagna cette pensée d'un reniflement cynique.

…jamais nous ne pourrons en finir avec Voldemort si nous ne nous unissons pas et si chacun de nous ne réalise pas que le projet qu'il porte est mortifère. Veillez à _ne pas confondre la monarchie avec la tyrannie, sinon vive la République, adieu l'Afrique, je ferme la boutique !_

Hein ?

¤¤¤¤

Draco se glissa dans son lit, rabattit ses draps et se tortilla pour trouver une position confortable.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil plein de rêves

Des visages, des dizaines de visages, flous, mélés. Ici il distingua otter, forcément, et là Granger. Pas loin, il cru reconnaître Crabbe, et là Pansy.

Et là, n'était-ce pas Mc Gonagall ?

Peu importe, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce chant que tous les visages reprenaient en chœur.

_C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel,_

_Tous les sorciers répandent la nouvelle_

Malfoy, Malfoy le nouveau Roi Soleil… 

¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤

**RAR:**

wolwiegirl: merci de m'encourager lol, j'en ai besoin

Maryannett: I miss U too, ca me fait plaisir que tu me reviewes alors que tu es très occupée.. Amin mela lle

Galouz: en fait, moi aussi j'ai appris une expression anglaise en écrivant cette fic lol. Et pour Bruel, je n'aime pas tout ce qu'il fait, mais il a de bonnes périodes Merci en tout cas.

Melysandre: mééééé le but n'était pas de te déprimer! En tout cas je maintiens, tu es choute!

Cholera: je dois être un peu sadique sur les bords, c'est vrai que la fin ne ressemble pas trop au début, lol. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est pas dans le même genre, j'espère que ca te plaira quand même!

Lou: sans rire, moi aussi je vois bien une histoire dans le genre entre eux, avec réconcilitation après l'évasion de Sirius, quand il se rendrait compte qu'il a tjs aimé Rémus en fait. Je crois que j'ai lu une fic la dessus, je vais retrouver ça...

Nfertiti: lol, merci pour ta review. Ben oui, j'ai eu encore de l'inspiation, mais le style change un peu... j'espère que ca te plaira quand même

¤¤¤

Note : que les gens se rassurent, je n'avais pas la prétention d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent ou de construit avec ce one-shot, c'est juste un délire !

Reviews, si vous en avez la force lol, après tant de consternativité !


End file.
